Ratcheting wrenches, screwdrivers and similar tools have been very highly developed in the prior art. These tools usually have a ratchet housing rotatably driven by a handle or other suitable means, and a driven shank or other member is nested partially within the ratchet housing. A cooperating ratchet drive, either external or internal, is formed between the housing and the shank. Respective spring-loaded pawls are arranged to alternately key the ratchet housing to the shank, thereby facilitating either a forward (clockwise) or reverse (counterclockwise) drive of the shank. A reversing button or lever is provided to shift the pawls for reversing the drive direction.
The prior art has also disclosed a knurled spinner mounted on the shank forwardly of the handle for engagement by the operator's fingers. The spinner facilitates a rapid run-down of a fastener (or other element) driven by the tool, after which the handle may be used for final torquing of the fastener. In the reverse drive position, and once the fastener has been unseated, the spinner may be used for rapid removal of the fastener.
Although many of these prior art designs are entirely satisfactory for the purposes intended, there are certain inherent disadvantages or deficiencies which may be alleviated by further improvements. Moreover, while the market is both mature and sophisticated, nevertheless, it will be appreciated that new features, convenience of operation, reliability, and economy of manufacture are paramount objectives. These objectives pertain not only to the professional tradesmen or mechanics, but also to the do-it-yourselfers in the rapidly expanding consumer hardware market.